The present invention relates to a ready to use syringe which has numerous advantages with respect to ready to use syringes existing at the present time, which have a complex structure and a high production cost.
By the term ready to use syringe is meant a syringe in which the injectable solution has already been introduced during the packing phase, and which may be preferably contained in a sterile protective case.
The ready to use syringe of the present invention not only overcomes the above mentioned drawbacks, thus resulting in a simplified structure easy to use and of a lower cost, it also greatly reduces the possibility of bacterial pollution of the injectable solution, since this latter is only in contact with a sterile material plug piston, apart of course from the walls of the sterilized glass container.